


New beginnings

by Rosegold_flamingo



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Caring, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegold_flamingo/pseuds/Rosegold_flamingo
Summary: Shelagh’s sad and Timothy wants to help, he has an idea in mind though.Based sort of after the end of series 3 episode 3 but before the start of series 3 episode 4.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	New beginnings

“Shelagh might be feeling a little upset at the moment Tim so try not bother her to much today” his father said as he sat opposite him on the couch 

“I won’t dad don’t worry” Tim smiled, ever since Shelagh had came back from Harley Street she seemed to have been very sad and a lot more distant from the rest of the family. 

“you’ll definitely be okay? And your definitely sure that you don’t want to go to granny Parker’s?” Patrick questioned standing up and walking to the front door with Tim following closely behind 

“No I’ll be fine dad,” 

“Okay, then I’m leaving now, I’ll see you after work Tim. I love you” 

“I love you too”

Timothy closed the door behind his father and the house fell into a deafening silence. He had noticed that both he and his father had been much happier since Shelagh had joined their family, she always found a way to brighten up the day and lighten the mood. But since Shelagh had found out that she couldn’t have children of her own she had become sad, she didn’t really speak at meal times and Timothy didn’t see much of her, he thought about all the times that he had been sad and that she had cheered him up and although his dad had told him not to bother her Timothy wanted to help Shelagh and make her happy, just as she had done for him. But how?

He walked through into the living room and slumped onto the couch. He could give her flowers? Mmm but everyone gave followers and it wasn’t very personal. He could make her a card or colour her a picture, she always seemed to like when he did that? But he thought it might remind her and upset her more. Then all of a sudden Timothy had a wonderful idea, he had been meaning to ask Shelagh this for a while but just couldn’t seem to find the right time but now seemed perfect. he decided that he was going to make her egg on toast just like she had shown him when she first moved in and a cup of tea exactly the way she liked it, he would then bring it upstairs to her and ask her then. 

Timothy wondered to himself if Shelagh knew that he was even in the house, or wether she though he had gone to Granny Parkers, he decided to make quite a lot of noise bashing the pans and plates in the kitchen so she knew he was home and wouldn’t get the fright of her life when he came upstairs. 

Tim took after his father when it came to cooking so something simple was probably a better idea. Once he had finished in the kitchen he placed her things on a tray and stepped back to look at his work, the kitchen was a tip but this was more important he could clean that later. Timothy picked up the tray and walked up the stairs carefully, he had spent ages trying to get the eggs perfect, the last thing he wanted was to drop them. Upon reaching his parents room he realised the door wasn’t fully closed, he knocked on it lightly with the side of his knuckle but didn’t hear any reply, So he decided just to go in. He walked backwards, pushing the door open slowly as he entered the room and when he turned around he saw Shelagh laying down in bed, she had her back to him but even still she looked so lifeless and sad, he wasn’t used to seeing her like this. Deep down it stung, he wanted happy Shelagh back.

Timothy walked around the bed quietly and when he reached Shelagh’s side of the bed they caught eyes with each other, Shelagh quickly grabbed the corner of the duvet that her arm was resting on, wiped away a few stray tears from her face and sat up as if to hide that she had been crying. The evidence was written all over her though.

“Dad told me not to come up but you haven’t eaten this morning so I bought you this” Tim smiled handing shelagh the tray 

She took it from him and placed it on her lap “thank you Timothy that’s very thoughtful” 

Tim stood back and watched nervously as she ate “I suppose I’ll just leave you then” he went to turn away but was stopped by her voice 

“No, you can stay if you like” she patted the bed next to her “although you don’t have to, if you would much rather go out and play with your friends then I understand” she looked sad and Timothy’s friend had asked if he was going to play out, but Tim would much rather be here with shelagh and keeping her company 

“No id rather stay with you” he smiled hopping onto the bed. He watched quietly as she ate her toast and drank her tea

“Thank you Timothy this was very kind of you, and it was lovely. The tea was so wonderful and just how I like it, much better than your father” she whispered 

“Your welcome” he beamed “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here with you it’s just... you seem sad and you always help me when I’m sad so I wanted to help you”

“Oh Tim, please don’t worry about me, I’m just a little upset at the minute and I’m sorry I have been rather distant” he could see her eyes start to fill up again “and you know I love you don’t you?” She leaned in and hugged him 

“Of course, and I love you too. I actually wanted to ask you something”

Shelagh pushed back and looked down at him concerned, “you did?” 

“Yeah, and it’s ok if you don’t want me too” Tim started nervously “you can say no but... I was sort of wondering if... I can call you mum?” 

Shelagh started to cry again And Timothy panicked “oh no no no shelagh please don’t cry I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you I’m sor-“

“I’m not sad Tim, I’m happy these are happy tears... you... you really want to call me mum?” 

“Of course I do, you look after me just like a mum and even when you were sister Bernadette you would look after me like a mum, when dad would go to work and you would pick me up from school. Whenever I was hurt you would always help, you make the best dinner and when I’m upset or struggling with homework you always help me then too, your like a mum too me, actually no, you are a mum, your my mum and I wouldn’t have it any other way” he hugged shelagh tightly, feeling the love bounce between them 

“I love you Timothy, so much” she sniffled into his shoulder

“I love you so much too mum” he whispered, his words muffled by the soft blanket covering her chest “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (if indeed you celebrate it) and stay safe ❤️


End file.
